ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Zero
|Race = Reploid |Gender = ???? |Date of birth = Start of 22XX |Date of death = End of 22XX |Height = ???? |Weight = ???? |Address = ???? |Occupation = Messiah of Reploids |Allegiance = Dr. Weil's army |Likes = Bloodshed |Dislikes = Zero |FamConnect = Dr. Weil (Creator) Zero (Original Form's original body holder)}} Omega (オメガ in Japan), dubbed "the devil Reploid" or "the ultimate Reploid", is a massive Reploid created during the ending period of the Elf Wars. He is Dr. Weil's greatest creation and was sent into battle as a last resort action during the war's closing period. He was created to store and manipulate the Dark Elf in order to mass-control Reploids remotely. Appearance In his default form, Omega is a large Reploid with a distinct knight-like theme with a long coat. His color scheme predominantly features white with black in the center of the torso and the face of the head. He has long pink hair rising from the top of the helmet that reaches his feet. He has no arms, but features gigantic hands with black spiked wrists and razor sharp claws. History The Elf Wars After the Maverick Wars had been ended by the powers of the Mother Elf by reverting the viral infection of Reploids caused by the Sigma Virus, Dr. Weil, a weapon researcher and DNA revival specialist who had worked at the same laboratory as an unknown ancestor of Ciel (who had researched Zero's body) in order to find a way to end the war, felt unsatisfied with the result of the solution. Thinking that it wasn't enough to simply cure the Reploids from the virus while they posed still a threat to society due to their free will, he decided to create his own, radical solution: To exterminate every Reploid that did not decide to submit to the humans and regard them as their creators and masters. To achieve this goal, he had to find someone capable of fulfill his desire, a "messiah" that would destroy every Maverick and teach all those who supported Reploids a lesson. For that position, Weil had chosen Zero, whose mindless body was still in the laboratory. He stole the body as well as the Mother Elf. Weil corrupted the Mother Elf, turning her into the Dark Elf to control all the world's Reploids at the same time in order to have them destroy each other. However, even in this corrupted state, the Dark Elf was not powerful enough to control all Reploids at the same time and the Baby Elves, small copies of the Dark Elf, were created. Yet, as Weil desired to use the Dark Elf alone as well as his new messiah, he began constructing a massive exterior armor around the mindless body. The armor boosted the body's attack strength to its limits (although at the cost of maneuverability and evasiveness) as well as granting it the ability of using the Dark Elf to control all Reploids at the same time, making the Baby Elves useless. The body received new weapons, suitable for its size and weight and was given a new consciousness loyal to Weil only: Omega. At some point during the war, Zero, who had received a duplicate of his original body reappeared on the battlefield, assisting X in fighting against Weil's mind-controlled forces. The Dark Elf was reclaimed and Zero at one point ordered her to command any Reploid in range to turn against Weil. Duing this time, Omega was unleashed for the first time, leading a group of attack Mechaniloids, similar to Neo Arcadia's later Golems, into battle. However, he had never reached perfection during this time as he was released after the Dark Elf had already been stolen from Weil's laboratory. He was defeated by X and Zero (who, at that point, had realized Omega was in possession of his original body) by using Final Strike. It is generally unknown for what reason Omega was not destroyed after the end of the war while his creator was punished by the war's survivors, but according to the pamphlet "Vile's incident: Eden's Dome: Its Sin and Rebirth", the reason that Omega was not destroyed is because the Eight Gentle Judges had the same creator as Omega. In any case, Omega was imprisoned within a spaceship and ignited into space, destined to spend the rest of eternity in exile. However, things would take a different path... ''Mega Man Zero 3'' Two months after the Dark Elf had been released from her seal in Neo Arcadia by Elpizo, strange energy readings similar to that of the Dark Elf were detected by the Resistance in a frozen tundra. A reconnaissance unit, consisting of Zero, Ciel and a few Resistance soldiers was dispatched to analyze the anomaly. Upon arriving at the location, they found a Derelict Spacecraft. The closer they got to the ship, the stronger the readings became and Neo Arcadian troops had already cordoned off the area. When Zero arrived at the ship's entrance, he was intercepted by Harpuia, who merely ordered him to retreat at once as there were things of bigger importance now than dealing with him before disappearing inside the ship. A strange, yet familiar growl reached Zero's ears from the inside, seemingly calling for him. Zero fought his way through the hostile forces and entered the core of the ship, where fighting was already in progress. At the core, he saw Fefnir and Leviathan battling an enormous Reploid, Omega, but were unable to do so much as damage him. Weakened and damaged, the two Guardians teleported away, leaving Zero and Omega, whom Zero recognized as the one that called him, all by themselves. The two battled for awhile, with Zero seemingly immobilizing the giant Reploid, but unable to severaly damage it due to its ability to regenerate himself. Even after Harpuia joined the battle as well, he managed to hold his ground. At that moment, Dr. Weil showed up at the scene, halting Omega from continuing battle, as Harpuia was now his comrade as a Neo Arcadian. Upon introducing himself, Copy X appeared as well, who had been revived by Weil. Even though Harpuia warned him about all the havoc that Omega caused in the past, he, as well as Weil, were given the permission to enter Neo Arcadia in order to serve Copy X and to regain control over the Dark Elf. All of them (save for Zero) then left to Neo Arcadia. It was later found out that since Omega had returned from outer space, strange green portals had appeared in different locations which seemingly made it possible to travel between the real world and its Cyberspace shadow world. Back at Neo Arcadia, Harpuia desperately tries to talk Copy X out of trusting Weil, though Copy X claimed his banishment was not a legal one and that, even though his actions caused the most devastating war in history, his banishment was not the verdict of a fair trial. When the Dark Elf was located in Area Z-3079, a residential district with the utmost distance from the Neo Arcadian centre, Copy X stripped the remaining three Guardians of their powers and duties and handed all their military command to Weil in order to catch the Dark Elf. Omega was transported to the missile base near the Aegis Volcano and loaded into a missile which was then fired into the direction of Neo Arcadia to catch the fugitive Cyber Elf. The Resistance, which intercepted transmissions about the start of the missile, sent Zero into the area to halt the take off of the missile. Though he didn't make it in time to stop the take off, Zero boarded the missile to stop Omega, who was at that time immobilized within the missile. However, he was intercepted by Crea and Prea, two Baby Elves which managed hold Zero off Omega long enough for the missile to reach its destination. The missile crashed into the district, killing many innocent people and totally devastating the area. When Zero regained consciousness, the Dark Elf was in front of them, as well as Omega. The giant Reploid had caught her and absorbed her into his body, causing his white and red armor color scheme to turn gold and blue, thus boosting his powers. Harpuia, who hadn't been able to watch anymore, turned against Copy X and tried to fight Omega; however he was no match for him. It was only due to the lucky timing of the Resistance's Operators that Zero and Harpuia managed to survive their encounter with the Devil Reploid. After Zero managed to stop multiple Neo Arcadian attacks aimed at the Resistance base, he went to stop the problem of the cause, Copy X. The two of them fought with Zero emerging victorious. Copy X called for Weil's and Omega's assistance, however both of them had already disappeared to another location after stealing everything they needed from Neo Arcadia's supplies. When an enraged Copy X tried to transform into his seraph form to destroy Zero once and for all, a self-destruct program within him was triggered, installed into his body by Weil himself, who shortly after claimed leadership of Neo Arcadia by the use of Ordinance #8, as well as encouraging the citizens of Neo Arcadia to support his cause to terminate the extremists. Zero was then sent to find out more information about both Omega and his creator. Eventually, he located a sunken data library with information about both of them, as well as their actions during the Elf War. Soon after this, Weil had finished his modifications on Omega which finally granted him the power to control every Reploid on the planet. While X defended the inhabitants of the Resistance Base with his powers, Zero (who was unaffected by the Dark Elf's/Omega's powers, since he technically wasn't a Reploid) rushed for Weil's lab, located near the place where he had once been found by Ciel. He managed to defeat Weil's servants, the Eight Gentle Judges as well as Omega in his empowered form. Enraged by his defeat, the giant Reploid released the powers of the Dark Elf within him, transforming him into an even larger and mightier form of himself which resembled a strange fusion of himself, X and Zero, as well as being armed with a giant saber and a chargeable buster cannon. However, Zero again defeated him. Omega's remains and Zero fell down through the floor of Weil's laboratory, only to find themselves right at the place where Zero was found by Ciel. When they did, Weil revealed Omega's secret to him: That he Zero was in fact a mere fake thought to be Zero, while the real one was none other than Omega. From the remains of Omega's battle body, Omega's true persona emerged, a Reploid looking completely like Zero, however with Zero's original color scheme and using multiple attack patterns and moves Zero had previously used in the Maverick War and now forgotten (for the most part). Yet, after a fierce battle, he barely defeated him. Yet, the battle wasn't completely over as Omega used the Dark Elf within him to heal his wounds. The remaining three of the Four Guardians, along with X, appeared to assist Zero in defeating his original body. When they did, the Dark Elf's curse started to fade. Zero regained his strength to deliver the final blow, though Omega used his original body, destroying Omega for good, resulting in a giant explosion that only Zero himself survived due to the protection of the now cured Mother Elf. The destruction of Omega also caused the dimensional portals to disappear. In the end, Zero was still Zero, whether spending his life in a copy of his original body or not, his heart was still the right one. ''Dragon Ball: Neo Arcadia'' As he stated himself, he survived Zero, and was completely broken, but his AI was still perfectly undamaged. Dr. Weil repaired him, and had him absorb a special Cyber-Elf, having the DNA of all the Cyber-Elves in the world, including X's DNA, and even Copy X's DNA, similar to Cell, who is created from cells from all the strongest fighters in the world. But by absorbing the Cyber-Elf, he had less control over himself and even killed Dr. Weil. Forms and Abilities Omega has many powerful abilities, which is why he is feared by all, Reploid and human alike. These are unique to each form, total of three forms to begin with. Normal/Golden Omega Omega's first form is his original body, the "Devil Reploid". He is at his most recognizable in this stage. This stage later evolved into the Golden state, after he absorbed the Dark Elf, boosting his power stats yet again and granting him the ability to take control of all Reploids on the planet at once. His claw-like hands can detach as Fefnir found out to his cost. The main difference between the original and Golden states is the amount of damage that Omega delivers, and the last saber attack. He's also extremely durable, Fefnir and Leviathan being unable to damage him even when he wasn't fused with the Dark Elf. *'Hoop Shot:' Two arms will constantly rain lasers down and one will fire lasers that can only be dodged by jumping or dashing under them. This makes him extremely vulnerable. *'Omega Laser:' Omega will spawn three lasers in front of his torso. The lasers will hit three certain spots (near him, between him, and at the back of the room) and reflect off them (faster in his golden form). *'Piercing Sword:' Omega will slam his saber into the ground with enough force to strike the enemy. The third strike will send debris everywhere (Golden form only). Second Form Omega takes this form using the full power of the Dark Elf. With three heads (His, X's, and Zero's), a sword so massive the tip can't be seen, and an immense cannon, Omega is a far more formidable opponent; utilize both, and all three heads can fire explosive energy beams. The monster's only weak point is the central face, a relatively tiny target. Despite below strengths and weaknesses, this form pales in comparison to the final form. *'Spark Chaser:' Omega will summon a laser that follows the enemy's horizontal path and only turns 90 degrees. *'Triple Laser:' Omega will fire lasers from his eyes (X head fires farthest, Omega head middle, Zero head shortest). *'Exceed Buster: '''Omega will fire three huge energy shots in a row. **'Exceed Buster Neo: Omega will fire a laser beam. *'Binding Ball: '''Omega will summon a red sphere, following the opponent and trapping him/her. If caught, it will drag the opponent back to him, dissipating when it touches Omega. Original Form This form of Omega was resting inside the central head of "Fusion Omega". The original body of Zero, upgraded by Weil to draw out its full power; Omega's original form is just a sort of external armor for it. Omega started off his first battle with Zero shouting out the catch phrase before his hair sprouts and a white aura resonates around his body. Omega wields a buster hand gun (O-Buster) and a pink-colored saber (O-Saber), both of which are more powerful than Zero's versions. He can use most of Zero's attacks, along with the buster combo. Despite powerful ranged skills, Omega truly shines in melee combat. All of these techniques make this the most dangerous form of As evaluated above, he is also arguably just as strong, if not stronger, than his previous two forms. On a semi-related note, Omega Zero's hair appeared only at the immediate start of his and Zero's battle, implying that Omega Zero, and by extension Zero, is capable of retracting his hair. * 'トリプルスラッシュ (Triple Slash): A regular 3-hit combo with the O-Saber. * チャージセイバー (Charge Saber): Omega slams the ground with the O-Saber, causing rubble to fall from above. * アークブレード (Arc Blade): - Omega spins in the air with the O-Saber, sending crescent waves in seven directions. * ダブルチャージウェーブ (Double Charge Wave): Omega fires two charged shots with his buster, followed by a crescent wave with the O-Saber. * 龍炎刃 (Ryuuenjin): Omega does a rising slash with the O-Saber. * 滅閃光 (Messenkou): - Omega pounds the ground, creating a vertical beam, rendering him briefly invulnerable and also recovers him from some damage. * 裂光覇 (Rekkouha): Omega pounds the ground, unleashing a spread shot in five directions. * EX Skill: 乱舞 - Ranbu (Berserk Dance): Omega lunges at the opponent and executes a deadly 7-hit combo with the O-Saber. If Zero successfully dashes underneath this move just as Omega Zero leaps, Omega Zero will turn around to Zero's direction and will try to connect the attack. Trivia *Omega (uppercase Ω) is the 24th and last letter of the Greek alphabet. *Before Zero battles with Omega Zero, the latter shouts a Japanese line, "Ware wa meshia nari!" This translates to "I am the Messiah!". This fortifies the fact that many Reploids referred to Omega as "The God of Destruction." **This can be assumed as what Zero himself is intended to be in the first place, had he not removed his destructive programming. *Considering that Omega is in fact an external upgrade part to the original Zero body, it could be technically that Omega is Zero's desired ultimate armor comparable to that of X's. **Omega's armor, after fighting him for the first time, emits a glow from the black parts that make up his visor, face, chest, and abdominal region upon defeat, which then seem to heal the armor, and bring the claws upward from the ground back to a levitating position where real arms would be. This could mean that his armor was made with regenerative capabilities. This makes sense in that if the armor were broken, it would have released Omega in his most powerful state (when he was in control of Zero's original body). The regeneration might be to keep the armor active and the armor itself seals and limits Omega's power extensively. *Although Omega is called "Reploid", this is ironic, as Zero's original body was not a Reploid, but just a highly advanced robot, with the only difference being his "mind". Which would technically speaking make the term Reploid inappropriate for Omega, unless him being another identity in Zero's body counts as being a Reploid. The copy of Zero from Mega Man X2, the Nightmare Zero and Zero's current body are the only three replicate androids (Reploid) which are not based on X's general architecture. **It could be noted that Omega is rather a "consciousness" and not a Reploid altogether, being that Omega is using Zero's original body. On top of that, Omega, despite using Zero's original body, does not possess the original Z-Saber, which is in Zero's possession. *Omega Zero's Shun Goku Satsu is a nod to a Street Fighter attack originally of the same name perfected by Akuma. **In addition, Omega also shares some other similarities with Akuma. In addition to having stronger attacks than Zero and Ryu respectively, Omega is often viewed as an evil god much like Akuma is seen as a demon, even though the latter does not ever acknowledge himself as one. As Akuma possessed stronger variants of Ryu and Ken's powers, Omega's fusion form seems to somehow parallel this having both Zero and X sections. Though it is not explained as to why Omega's second form had a section resembling X despite having no connection to himself whatsoever, it's possible that he may have absorbed some of X's power when X had the Dark Elf sealed inside him. Regardless, this factor is also somewhat similar to Akuma, who typically shows little to no interest in Ken. Category:Godlike Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Reploids Category:Pages added by Reppes Category:Tier 3 Category:Fanon Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Creations Category:Android Category:Android Category:FM Androids Category:Super Android Category:Greek Alphabet Category:Robots Category:Transformation Users Category:Video Game characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mute Villains Category:Gods Category:Mavericks Category:Villains